


A Corner of Heaven

by its_padalackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Happy Ending, M/M, Scared Lucifer (Supernatural), Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_padalackles/pseuds/its_padalackles
Summary: Lucifer is out too late doing who knows what, and his boyfriend, Cain, is not too happy...





	A Corner of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> So this was for a request (which I'm happy to take more of) it's not super long, but I'm pretty happy with it. I hope at least someone can enjoy it

Lucifer slowly and silently pushed open his front door, to find Cain, his boyfriend, sitting on the couch, tapping his fingers on the leather. The angel groaned and kicked himself internally. Cain had been staring at the door, the only light from a lamp in the corner. It was the classic, parent waiting for their kid who's way past curfew just to yell at them.

Closing the door behind him, Lucifer shifted awkwardly, waiting for Cain to say something. There was a few, long minutes of silence before Cain spoke.  
"So, are you going to explain yourself or do I have to pry it out of you? Do I always have to do everything myself?" Cain said, much quieter than his mind was screaming at him.  
"I, I'm didn't think I'd be gone so long," Lucifer said softly, his eyes avoiding his lover's piercing gaze.  
"But that isn't what I asked, is it?" Cain said coldly, getting to his feet. "I asked you to explain yourself. Do I need to ask every little question? Where were you? Why? What were you doing? Who were you with? Is that what I need to do for you to talk to me?" 

"I, I was at that place a couple streets over, A Corner of Heaven, I think it's called. I," Lucifer managed to say quietly.  
"You were gone for hours, weren't even there when I got home, because you were wasting our money at some sleazy strip club? A very badly named one at that!" Cain began to get louder as Lucifer grew softer. "Why? With who?"  
"I was alone. I was there because, well, because," the angel couldn't bring himself to finish.  
"Alone with all the other dirty, horny sluts in the room. Why? Can't you tell me? Are you ashamed?" Cain was almost yelling, and Lucifer finally snapped.

"I was there because I was lonely! So, incredibly lonely!" Lucifer shouted.  
"What do you mean? I've been here the whole time! I'm always here!" Cain shouted back.  
"Do you call sitting at your desk, working on who knows what, only coming out for another glass of whiskey being there? Hell, it's been weeks since you've touched me at all! You've barely looked at me! I needed someone, something, some stimulation so bad, I had nowhere else to go!"

Cain sighed heavily.  
"Yes, I've been working a lot, but you could've told me it was bothering you," Cain said, more subdued.  
"I didn't want to upset you," Lucifer responded, sniffling and dropping his head.  
"Well I'm more upset now than I would've been!" Cain stormed closer, the fire behind his eyes renewed. "You know you can talk to me! Don't make excuses!" he was right in front of Lucifer now, shouting in his face.  
"I'm sorry," Lucifer whispered.  
"Sorry? Sorry doesn't fix anything! Hell, you could've cheated on me for all I know? You could've been in the back room, loving on some guy the same way you would me!" Unable to control his anger, Cain landed a hard slap across Lucifer's cheek, his head whipping to the left.

Lucifer didn't move or speak. His head stayed turned, his mind stayed blank. He didn't move a muscle as Cain fell to his knees.  
"Lucifer, baby, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I got caught up and," Cain began, all his anger long gone.  
"Sorry doesn't fix anything," Lucifer said quietly. His lover's head fell forward against his hips, and they stayed there silently for a long time.

"I don't forgive you, and you don't forgive me, at least not yet, but can I just try to make you feel better?" Cain asked hesitantly. After a long moment, Lucifer responded.  
"Go on." 

Cain felt a small rush of excitement as he got to his feet and gently grabbed Lucifer's chin. He smiled gently and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. One hand trailed down to Lucifer's crotch, and he began palming him a bit too hard for complete comfort, which made Lucifer moan.  
"How's that for stimulation?" Cain said softly.  
"Fuck, so good," Lucifer groaned in response.

Placing both hands on Lucifer's face, Cain kissed him gently again and again. One hand found its way to his angel's shoulder, and began massaging it softly.  
"Come here, angel," Cain said quietly, wrapping one hand around Lucifer's waist and leading him to their bedroom. Cain sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, and had Lucifer lay near him, the angel's head on his lap. 

Stroking Lucifer's hair with one hand, and his other intertwined with one of his partner's, Cain began to speak softly.  
"I'm so sorry, Lucifer. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to ignore you, or not give you what you needed." Cain's hands moved to help Lucifer out of his shirt, and he positioned his lover so Lucifer was sitting on his lap. Soon after, his hands were caressing Lucifer's ribs, and he was kissing the angel's chest.

"Are you still upset with me?" Cain asked.  
"Not really. Are you?" Lucifer replied.  
"Not really." Cain moved his hands down until they rested on Lucifer's hips. 

"Come on," Cain rolled them both to one side, hugging Lucifer close and settling into his pillow. "Sleep."  
"Only if I can jerk you off tomorrow morning," Lucifer responded teasingly.  
"Fine," Cain jokingly growled.

Within a few minutes, Cain was snoring with his angel smiling up at him.


End file.
